This Is My Revolution
by The Starkiller
Summary: When she is not allowed to prevent her partner's death, Taino Uukaarr becomes disenchanted with the ways of the Jedi, and subsequently leaves the Order, becoming a rogue Jedi and disowning her name to become The Starkiller. Soon, other Jedi begin to follow her lead and they come to her, as if she was some sort of Mecca. This is not what she had in mind. Can they come together?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, loves! How are you? I'm sorry about the description, but I ran out of characters before I could say what I wanted to say. I hope you want to read it anyways. Here's my newest story, __**This Is My Revolution. **__This is a pretty weak chapter, but the first chapter is always the hardest to write/read, in my opinion. I really like this story, and I hope you will too :) _

_Enjoy!_

_-Starkiller_

**This Is My Revolution**

Chapter One

Jedi Knight Taino Uukaarr glanced around at her surroundings, trying to figure out the strategy to accomplish the task that they had been assigned. She was aware of her partner, fellow Knight and good friend Kalen Varu, behind her, but she didn't acknowledge his presence.

"What's the plan, Grand Master?" Varu asked. Most of the Order called Taino "Grand Master", including Luke Skywalker himself, because she liked to dictate the situation, and she liked to do things her way, and only her way.

"I take it you didn't get a hold of Skywalker, then?" Uukaarr said, closing her eyes and reaching out in the Force.

"Which one? I tried both."

"Master."

"No, I didn't. His son, yes."

"What did he say?" Ukaarr asked as she turned around to face the other Jedi.

"To go find you," Varu answered. Uukaarr rolled her eyes. "So, what's the plan?"

"We go through... that door there," Uukaarr pointed. "We set up the detonaters, then run like hell. We'll rendezvous with Skywalker as per the plan if possible, but I probably wouldn't count on it. This place is going to be atoms, including us, if we don't get out at record speed. Should we go on three, as usual?"

Varu grinned, "Three."

The pair raced through the door, both of them enhancing their speeds with the Force. They reached the main reactor quickly, and began to attach the detonators to it.

"I won," Uukaarr gloated with a sarcastic grin.

"I still have more wins than you do, so I'm not too concerned," Varu replied.

"Well, the ultimate win is going to be whoever gets to the _Falcon_ first after we detonate these," Uukaarr said. "And it's going to be mine." Uukaarr's comlink began to ring, and she picked it up and answered it, "Jedi Knight Uukaarr."

"Taino, it's Skywalker," Ben Skywalker said.

"Hey, where's your dad when we need him?" Uukaarr quipped.

"Saving the galaxy, most likely," Ben replied. "We're heading for your location."

"Why? There's no need to, Varu and I have everything under control."

"Because there's a whole load of Sith headed towards you," Ben informed her, "and even though you and Varu are a pair of very talented Jedi, you two would be annihilated."

"Is Khai with them?" Uukaarr asked. Ben had told her about ex-girlfriend rejoining the Sith. Taino and Ben had been pretty good friends in the Academy.

"Khai's leading them."

"Kriff," Uukaarr commented. "Well, hurry up, Skywalker. I haven't seen them yet, so-"

"Taino!" Varu yelled. "Six o'clock!" Uukaarr instinctively through herself into a spin-kick as she turned herself 180 degrees at her partner's directions.

"I take it back, Ben, " Uukaarr said urgently into her comlink. "They're here right now, and there's a whole kriff-load of them."

"We're coming as fast as we can, Taino," Ben told her. "Dad's with me now, so just hold on."

Uukaarr instantly switched over into Jedi autopilot as soon as she was done talking with the younger Skywalker. _Slash, kick, elbow. Stab, knee, slash. Wound, kill, die_. She was vaguely aware that the other Jedi had arrived, but on autopilot, there wasn't a feature in autopilot she could use to speak with them, other than telling them to get out of the way or shout other various orders at them.

"Taino!" Ben shouted. "When did you and Varu set up the detonators?"

Uukaarr was pulled out of autopilot for a moment. "Oh kriff! Ben, we gotta get out of here!" she exclaimed. "They're going to blow in ten!"

Everyone began shouting to evactuate, and they all ran towards the rendezvous point. The Knight was getting the feeling that she had forgotten something, but she couldn't remember what. She looked around the group of Jedi. Suddenly, it dawned on her.

"Ben! We've got to go back!" she told her friend. "Kalen's still in there!"

"We can't," Luke told her, answering for his son. "There's not enough time. Kalen has made a sacrafice that we will be eternally grateful for."

"No!" she protested. "We can make it, I know-"

"Jedi Uukaarr, I am the Grand Master, and my final decision is that we now get on the _Falcon_ before the entire Order is blown to bits," Luke said finally, talking to her in the firm voice that a parent uses to speak to a child. The _Millennium Falcon_ was nearby, and they all boarded it.

A tear ran down the Jedi's cheek as she felt her partner's Force aura blink out suddenly when the ship exploded.

_Goodbye, Kalen, _she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Taino sat in her quarters on the Falcon, her knees pulled to her chest. She thought of all of the things that she had wanted to say that could no longer be said. So many words swarmed about her head like bugs, except she couldn't swat them and they die. They could resurrect themselves. Damn things.

"Taino?" It was Ben.

"Come in," she said softly. He let himself in and sat down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Taino, you have to get over it," he told her as he put his arm around her shoulders. "'There is no death-'"

"'-there is only the Force'," Uukaarr interrupted her friend. "I know. But I could have stopped it, Ben."

Ben squeezed her shoulders, then loosened his grip again. "You always did beat to the sound of your own drum. No one could ever deny that."

Uukaarr looked up at her redheaded friend. "Kalen and I were in love, Ben. And now I'll never know what could have happened."

The door opened, and Allana Solo poked her head in. "Grandpa told me to tell you two that we're approaching Coruscant and we're landing soon."

"Thanks, Allana," Ben told her, and she left. As soon as his cousin left, he stood up. "I'll meet you out there, alright?"

"Alright," Taino agreed, but she didn't get up right away after Ben knew that he had meant to comfort her, but he had unintentionally made it worse. If he had wanted to make her feel better, did he really have to shove the Jedi Code poodoo down her throat again? Taino was doubting many things she had once held as true, and her training was one of the top things.

After composing herself, Uukaarr joined them. She didn't speak a word, and no one spoke to her. They knew she wouldn't have any of it anyway.

The ship landed, and the Order departed after thanking Han and saying their farewells. They all went to their quarters to dwell on the battle that had just taken place. All except Taino, that is. She had been in her quarters for a moment or two, played around with her lightsaber, lifted everything in the room using the Force and set it all down again. When it all became too much, the Knight wandered through the corridors, and eventually found herself in front of the Grand Master's office. After a large intake of breath, Uukaarr impulsively barged through the door.

"Master," Taino said to Grand Master Skywalker, her voice void of emotion.

"Taino," he said. "I'm sorry about Kalen, but I did what I thought was best. Kalen was a very talented Jedi, and he was also a very smart man, and he knew that every mission he might be walking to his death. I just don't want there to be feelings of anger between you and I. Anger leads to the Dark Side."

"I'm leaving the Order, Luke," Taino said, shedding the formality she had been using and addressed the Master as she thought of him. As a friend, "This is my resignation." His face fell. Taino began to take her lightsaber off of her belt and put it on his desk

Luke picked up her lightsaber and ignited it. He looked at the green blade that was so similar to his own for a long time before deactivating it and setting it back on his desk. "No. Taino, take this. It's yours. You were a talented Jedi, and may the Force always be with you."

Taino nodded. "And with you, Luke. Please tell Ben I'm sorry."

. . . .

Taino wandered the streets of Coruscant aimlessly, waiting for it to get dark. The planet had changed a lot since the battle with the Sith and Abeloth four years ago, but not so much that it actually had an impact. Still the same old city with the same old angry city people.

The first thing she had done after leaving the temple was chanting over and over, "I'm not a Jedi. I'm not a Jedi." It seemed unreal. What had she done? The Jedi Order was all she had ever known, it was her home and her life. What does she do now? A realizing smile spread across Taino's face. Anything she wanted to!

She bought new clothes, similar to the type that female Twi-lek Jedis wear, and threw her old clothes on the side of the street. This new look was nice. It was sexy, it was fun, and more importantly, it was her. Taino had never felt like herself in her old clothes.

After wandering, she found a nice little spot in the alleys. It must have formerly been a gang's headquarters, because it had rudimentary little database.

Taino looked at it and smiled. "My new home," she whispered. It was actually sort of nice.

She looked at her reflection in the worn durasteel, and ignited her lightsaber.

"My name isn't Taino Uukaarr." The lightsaber chopped off her long brown curls. "My name is The Starkiller."


End file.
